Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History)
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is a Crossover Fighting-Platformer-Party video game developed by Nintendo EAD, Intelligent Systems, Monolith Soft, NDcube, Sora.ltd, Bandai Namco, HAL Laboratory, SEGA, Atlus, Platinum Games, SNK, Konami, Capcom, Square Enix, Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Marvelous Entertainment, ZUN, Inti Creates, WayForward Technologies, Ubisoft, Activision, Toby Fox, and Microsoft,'' ''and Published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch, directed by Masahiro Sakurai. Just like the common universe where the game is released on December 7th 2018 (The 77th Anniversary of the Pearl Harbor attack), the main goal of the game in its first phase is to include ALL fighters from the previous installments, and the Second phase goal of the game is adding new challengers into the game, such as: The Inklings and Octolings from Splatoon, Lip and her friends from Panel de Pon, Princess Daisy, Simon Belmont from Castlevania, Banjo-Kazooie from the namesake game franchise, Arle Nadja and her friends from Puyo Puyo, Asuka from Senran Kagura, Shantae, and so much more. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, the Base roster has 75 unique characters. This is also the first game to introduce Echo Fighters which are essentially clone characters. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate also shares similarities to its 2 brother titles: Super Mario Kart Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) and Super Mario Party Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History). This game also has spawned an Ongoing Drama ever since the game was announced. Gameplay Gameplay in the Super Smash Bros. series differs from many fighting games. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players seek to launch their opponents off the stage and out of bounds. Characters have a damage total which rises as they take damage, represented by a percentage value that measures up to 999%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To knock out an opponent, the player must knock that character outside the arena's boundaries in any direction. When a character is launched off the stage, the character can attempt to "recover" by using jumping moves and abilities to return to the stage.4 Some characters have an easier time recovering onto the stage than others due to their moves and abilities. Additionally, some characters vary in weight, with lighter characters being easier to launch than heavy characters. Controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games, with one button used for standard attacks and another used for special attacks. Players can perform different types of moves by holding the directional controls up, down, to the side, or in a neutral position while pressing the attack or special button. As such, each character has four types of ground attacks, mid-air attacks, and special attacks that can be performed. Quickly pressing or tapping a directional input and the attack button together while on the ground allows players to perform a chargeable "Smash Attack", which is generally more powerful than other attacks. When characters are hit by attacks, they receive hitstun that temporarily disallows any attacks to be made. This allows combos to be performed. A shield button allows players to put up a defensive shield which weakens with repeated use and will leave the player unable to move if broken. Combining the shield button with directional inputs and attack buttons allows the player to also perform dodges, rolls, grabs, and throws. The three basic actions in Super Smash Bros., attacking, grabbing, and shielding, are often described using a rock–paper–scissors analogy: attacking beats grabbing, grabbing beats shielding, and shielding beats attacking. When a player knocks another player off of the main platform, they may perform an action called edge-guarding. At the same time the player that has been knocked off will try to recover by jumping back onto the stage and avoiding the other players' edge-guarding. Another element in the Super Smash Bros. series is battle items, the abundance of which players can adjust the before matches. There are conventional "battering items", with which a player may hit an opponent, such as a home-run bat or a beam sword; throwing items, including Bob-ombs and Koopa shells; and shooting items, either single-shot guns or rapid-fire blasters. Recovery items allow the user to reduce their damage percentage by varying amounts. Poké Balls are special items that release a random Pokémon onto the battlefield to temporarily assist the user. Brawl introduced the Assist Trophy item which serves a similar purpose; instead of releasing Pokémon, it summons a character from another series. Brawl also introduces the Smash Ball, which when broken allows fighters to perform a character-specific super attack known as a "Final Smash". The rules that can be used in a match vary depending on the game, but the most commonly used settings across all games are Time and Stock. Time mode uses a point-based system in which fighters earn points for knocking out their opponents and lose points for being knocked out or self-destructing (i.e. falling out of the arena by themselves). The player with the highest score at the end of the set time limit wins the match. Stock mode, also known as Survival, uses a life-based system in which players are given a set number of lives, known as stock, with each fighter losing a life whenever they are knocked out, becoming eliminated if they run out of lives. The winner is the last fighter standing once all other fighters are eliminated or, if a time limit is applied to the match, the fighter with the most lives remaining once time runs out. In the event of a tie, a Sudden Death match takes place. Here, each of the tied fighters are given a starting damage percentage of 300%, making them easier to launch off the stage, and the last fighter standing wins the match. In some games this process is repeated if the match ends in another tie. Gameplay using competitive Super Smash Bros. rules is usually played in Stock mode with a timer.44 Items are turned off, and the only tournament-legal stages are those that do not feature hazards and other disruptive elements. Playable Characters Veterans from Super Smash Bros. 1 (Nintendo 64) 001.Mario (Super Mario series) 002.Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) 002Ɛ. Funky Kong (Donkey Kong series) 003. Link(The Legend of Zelda series) 004. Samus Aran (Metroid Series) 004Ɛ. Dark Samus (Metroid Series) 005. Yoshi (Yoshi series) 006. Kirby (Kirby series) 007. Fox McCLoud (Star Fox series) 008. Pikachu (Pokémon Series) 009. Luigi (Super Mario series) 010. Ness (Earthbound Series) 011. Captain Falcon (F-Zero series) 012. Jigglypuff (Pokémon series) Veterans from Super Smash Bros. Melee (Nintendo Gamecube) 013. Princess Peach (Super Mario Series) 013Ɛ. Princess Daisy (Super Mario Series) 014. Bowser (Super Mario Series) 015. Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers series) 016. Sheik (The Legend of Zelda series) 017. Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series) 018. Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario series) 018Ɛ. Dr. Luigi (Dr. Mario series) 019. Pichu (Pokémon series) 020. Falco Lombardi (Star Fox series) 021. Marth (Fire Emblem series) 021Ɛ. Lucina (Fire Emblem Series) 022. Young Link (The Legend of Zelda series) 023. Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) 024. Mewtwo (Pokémon series) 025. Roy (Fire Emblem Series) 025Ɛ. Chrom (Fire Emblem series) 026. Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch series) Veterans from Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Nintendo Wii) 027. Meta Knight (Kirby Series) 028. Pit (Kid Icarus Series) 028Ɛ. Dark Pit a.k.a. Pittoo (Kid Icarus Series) 029. Zero Suit Samus (Metroid Series) 030. Wario (Wario series) 031. Solid Snake (Metal Gear Series) 032. Ike (Fire Emblem series) 033+034+035. Pokémon Trainer Boy (Squirtle+Ivysaur+Charizard) 033Ɛ+034Ɛ+035Ɛ. Pokémon Trainer Girl (Bulbasaur+Charmeleon+Blastoise) 036. Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) 036Ɛ. Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong series) 037. Lucas (Earthbound series) 038. Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) 039. King Dedede (Kirby series) 040. Olimar (Pikmin series) 040Ɛ. Alph (Pikmin series) 041. Lucario (Pokémon series) 042. R.O.B. (R.O.B. series) 043. Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda series) 044. Wolf O’Donnell (Star Fox series) Veterans from Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS) 045. Villager (Animal Crossing series) (Customizable) 046. Mega Man (Mega Man series) 046Ɛ. Roll (Mega Man series) 047. Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit series) 048. Rosalina & Luma (Super Mario series) 049. Little Mac (Punch Out series) 050. Greninja (Pokémon series) 051. Mii Brawler (Mii channel series) (Customizable) 052. Mii Swordsman (Mii Channel series) (Customizable) 053. Mii Gunner (Mii Channel series) (Customizable) 054. Palutena (Kid Icarus series) 054Ɛ. Viridi (Kid Icarus series) 055. Pac-Man (Pac-Man series) 055Ɛ. Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man series) 056. Robin (Fire Emblem series) 057. Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles series) 058. Bowser Jr. (Super Mario series) (Koopalings as 7 alts, and 4 original palettes) 059. Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt series) 060. Ryu (Street Fighter series) 060Ɛ. Ken (Street Fighter series) 061. Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy series) 061Ɛ. Sephiroth (Final Fantasy series) 062. Corrin (Fire Emblem series) 063. Bayonetta (Bayonetta series) Newcomers for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo Switch) 064. Inkling (Splatoon series) (Customizable) 064Ɛ. Octoling (Splatoon series) (Customizable) 065. Lip (Panel de Pon series) 065Ɛ. Furil (Panel de Pon series) 066. Ridley (Metroid series) 067. Windy (Panel de Pon series) 068. Simon Belmont (Castlevania series) 068Ɛ. Richter Belmont (Castlevania series) 069. Sherbet (Panel de Pon series) 070. King K. Rool (Donkey Kong series) 071. Thiana (Panel de Pon series) 072. Isabelle (Animal Crossing series) 073. Flare (Panel de Pon series) 074. Incineroar (Pokémon series) 075. Piranha Plant (Super Mario series) DLC Fighters Just like in the Common timeline, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's Fantendo Switch timeline also includes Downloadable Fighters as means of expanding the roster of characters, as there may not be another opportunity to create a Super Smash Bros. installment with this many characters roster. Fighter's Pass characters Just like the common timeline, there is a Fighter's Pass as a DLC package of 5 new fighters, but for the Fantendo Switch timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Fighter's Pass has 15 fighters, divided into three separate fighters for one Challenger Pack. And for this timeline only, Some DLC fighters have their own Echo Fighter. Challenger Pack 1 (SEGA) 076. Joker (Persona series) 077. Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo series) 077Ɛ001. Amitie (Puyo Puyo series) 077Ɛ002. Ringo Andou (Puyo Puyo series) 078. NiGHTS (NiGHTS series) 078Ɛ. Reala (NiGHTS series) Challenger Pack 2 (Square Enix, Ubisoft, and Compile Heart) 079. Hero (Eleven + Arusu/Erdrick + Solo + Eight) (Dragon Quest series) 080. Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia series) 081. Rayman (Rayman series) Challenger Pack 3 (Microsoft, Marvelous Entertainment, and WayForward Technologies) 082. Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie series) 083. Asuka (Senran Kagura series) 084. Shantae (Shantae series) Challenger Pack 4 (SNK and ZUN) 085. Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury series) 086. Load Ran (Twinkle Star Sprites series) 086Ɛ. Time Buttermitt (Twinkle Star Sprites series) 087. Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project series) Challenger Pack 5 (Nintendo, Inti Creates, and Toby Fox) 088. Byleth (Fire Emblem series) 089. Patako Amatsuka (Gal*Gun series) 089Ɛ001. Ekoro (Gal*Gun series) 089Ɛ002. Risu (Gal*Gun series) 090. Frisk (Undertale) Extra DLC Fighters This list will not be ACCURATE to the list of Extra DLC Fighters in the Common Timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, because if one of the Extra DLC Fighters is from a game or a game series which is incredibly unrealistic to be represented such as: Kingdom Hearts, Mortal Kombat, Doom, Five Night at Freddy's, Grand Theft Auto, Yandere Simulator, Baldi's Basics, Doki Doki Literature Club, Team Fortress 2, Fortnite, Call of Duty, Counter Strike, Player Unknown's Battlegrounds, Smartphone games like Angry Birds, Overwatch, Minecraft but Steve has the whole gimmick to himself, and so much more, these characters from these games mentioned above will NOT be listed here. That means, in the Fantendo Switch timeline, All the Characters from the games listed in that paragraph above, are Automatically DECONFIRMED! They will NOT come and Should be KEPT away from the Super Smash Bros. series for Good in order to keep the roster safe from Potential misunderstanding, so Say goodbye to Sora from Kingdom Hearts from ever joining this Smash game, and Don't expect Minecraft's Steve to be in this roster, and DO NOT expect for Western M-Rated characters like Doomguy or Scorpion or CJ or Heavy Weapons Guy for this roster! And if in the Common Timeline, one of these characters is the Final Fighter's Pass character, that character, in the Fantendo Switch Timeline will be replaced! And Since Byleth in the Common timeline is the Last Fighter in the Pass, Crash is removed and Officer Howard is Fighter Number 100. The Extra DLC Fighters for the Fantendo Switch Timeline is completely altered, and will NOT reflect to that of the Common Timeline of Smash Ultimate, because in the Fantendo Switch Timeline, only the Fighters Pass characters are Third Party, and that the rest of the DLC Fighters in this Alternate Timeline, will MOSTLY BE from Nintendo, and they will also have their own Unique Stages if they came from an Underrepresented franchise. (Pre-Existing Veteran Third Party Franchises will NOT get additional Fighters regardless of the Common Timeline's upcoming list, Only Newcomer franchises from already represented companies will be added since the franchises are new to the series, And All Assist Trophies currently present in the game at both timelines will also NOT be promoted to Fighters, so No Waluigi or Ashley or Shadow for you, Deal with it!!) As of now, the Individual DLC Fighters are at 15, and in the future, more DLC fighters will be added, but in the Fantendo Switch timeline, the majority will be from Nintendo. Some Fighters have Echo Fighters. Note: Minecraft will be Represented as Stages, a couple of Mob assist trophies and stage hazards, and the Ender Dragon Boss Fight with Withers as Reinforcements, so Steve will NOT join Smash, and that the Gimmick of the game will be applied to ALL Fighters, so Try to imagine Mario, Link, Samus, Banjo, Erdrick, Pit, Shulk, Sonic, and Marth doing a Minecraft Building contest. 091. Rosie (Animal Crossing series) 092. Margie (Animal Crossing series) 093. Adeleine & Ribbon (Kirby series) 094. Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby series) 095. Jill Dozer (Drill Dozer, and Not an Assist Trophy anymore!) 096. Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X) 097. Rex + Pyra/Mythra (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) 098. Donbe + Hikari (Shin Onigashima) 099. Captain Rainbow (Captain Rainbow) 100. Officer Howard (Astral Chain) 101. Cuphead (Cuphead) 101Ɛ. Mugman (Cuphead) 102. Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) 103. Lloyd Irving (Tales series) 104. Haruka Amami (The iDOLM@STER series) 105. Aira Harune (Pretty Rhythm series) 105Ɛ. Rizumu Amamiya (Pretty Rhythm series) Partner Fighter Partner Fighters are a new feature in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Smash Ultimate. They are essentially a More Brutal and More deadlier version of Assist trophies, who are Permanently Invincible, and when attacked, they do not take damage, and only a mediocre knockback. One fighter can have a minimum of 1 Partner fighter to a maximum of 4 Partner Fighters. Partner Fighters can be Activated and Deactivated, just like Items, Assist Trophies, and Hazards do. In addition, Partner Fighters can also shield, grab, pummel, and taunt. Partner Fighters can also provide items, foods, and vehicles, as well as power-ups for the player to use, and that Partner Fighters can also use items to their own advantage as well, which is beneficial for the player. Below is a List of Partner Fighters in the game, or simply, Bodyguards. One asterisk means you can choose the Bodyguard up to multiple times. Animal Crossing series Bodyguards # Butch # Rory # Cesar # Leonardo Puyo Puyo series Bodyguards # Draco Centauros # Witch # Raffina # Lidelle Hyperdimension Neptunia series Bodyguards # Noire # Blanc # Vert # Compa Senran Kagura series Bodyguards # Katsuragi # Hibari # Ikaruga # Yagyu Twinkle Star Sprites series Bodyguards # Really Till # Arthur Schmitt # Friesia Rosemary # Gao Gao Touhou Project series Bodyguards # Marisa Kirisame # Alice Margatroid # Sanae Kochiya # Remilia Scarlet Original Bodyguards # *Military Firearm Soldier # *Tuxedo Swordsman # *Kung Fu Martial Artist # *Armed Japanese Delinquent Partner Fighters are chosen before the fight, and they will spawn just like normal fighters do at the start of a match. some Partner Fighters have their own spirit: Partner Spirits. A Partner Spirit is stronger than a Primary Spirit. One Partner Spirit allows multiple primary spirits to be equipped. Assist trophies Assist trophies are items that can summon an NPC assisting the player in Battle, and with enough damage taken, some assist trophies can be killed. They are like Partner fighters, but are Far weaker, and Inferior. And to add a lot more of Insulting Injury, Partner Fighters can KILL assist trophies. All 59 assist trophies from the common timeline of Smash Ultimate are present in th Fantendo Switch timeline of the game, so, the list will only tell the new assist trophies: # Thanatos (Panel de Pon) # Cordelia (Panel de Pon) # Schezo Wegey (Puyo Puyo) # Maguro Sasaki (Puyo Puyo) # Sig (Puyo Puyo) # Creeper (Minecraft) # Spider (Minecraft) # Zombie (Minecraft) # Enderman (Minecraft) # Zombie Pigman (Minecraft) Bosses Boss characters are Giant enemies that the player must defeat by depleting their health bars. Stages # Battlefield # Big Battlefield # 3D Land # 75M. # Arena Ferox # Balloon Fight # Big Blue # Boxing Ring # Bridge of Eldin # Brinstar # Brinstar Depths # Castle Siege # Coliseum # Corneria # Delfino Plaza # Distant Planet # Dracula's Castle # Dream Land 64 # Dream Land GB # Duck Hunt # Figure-8 Circuit # Final Destination # Fnd Mii # Flat Zone # Flat Zone 2 # Flat Zone X # Fountain of Dreams # Fourside # Frigate Orpheon # Gamer # Garden of Hope # Gaur Plain # Gerudo Valley # Golden Plains # Great Bay # The Great Cave Offensive # Great Plateau Tower # Green Greens # Green Hill Zone # Halberd # Hanenbow # Hyrule Castle # Icicle Mountain # Jungle Hijinxs # Jungle Japes # Kalos Pokemon League # Kongo Falls # Kokgo Jungle 64 # Living Room # Luigi's Mansion # Lylat Cruise # Magicant # Mario Bros. stage # Mario Circuit SSB4WiiU # Mario Galaxy # Mementos # Midgar # Miiverse # Moray Towers # Mushroom Kingdom 64 # Mushroom Kingdom Melee # Mushroom Kingdom 2 # Mushroomy Kingdom (Deserted) # Mute City # Mute City NES # New Donk City Hall # New Pork City # Norfair # Onett # Orbital Gate Assault # Pac-Land # Pac-Maze # Palutena's Temple # Paper Mario stage # Peach's Castle # PictoChat # PictoChat 2 # Pilotwings # Pirate Ship # Planet Zebes # Poke Floats # Pokemon Stadium # Pokemon Stadium 2 # Port Town Aero Dive # Prism Tower # Pyrosphere # Rainbow Cruise # Rainbow Road # Reset Bomb Forest # Rumble Falls # Saffron City # Sector Z # Shadow Moses Island # Skyloft # Skyworld # Smashville # Spear Pillar # Spiral Mountain # Spirit Train # Summit # Super Happy Tree # Super Mario Maker # Suzaku Castle # Temple # Tomodachi Life # Tortimer Island # Town and City # Umbra Clock Tower # Unova Pokemon league # Venom # WarioWare Inc. # Wii Fit Studio # Wily Castle # Windy Hill Zone # Wooly World # Wrecking Crew # Wuhu Island # Yggdrasil's Altar # Yoshi's Island Melee # Yoshi's Island Brawl # Yoshi's Story stage # King of FIghters Stage # Unknown Fighter Pass Stage 5 # Popples (Panel de Pon) # Death Mountain (Panel de Pon) # Urchin Underpass (Splatoon) # Deep Sea Metro train (Splatoon 2) # Ruins of Ark Polaris (Splatoon 2) # Horizon Island (Animal Crossing) # Primp Town (Puyo Puyo) # Hanzo Academy (Senran Kagura) # Planeptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) # Gensokyo (Touhou Project) # Twinkle Star Land (Twinkle Star Sprites) # Wumpa Archipelago (Crash Bandicoot) # Ebott Underground (Undertale) # Sequin Land (Shantae) # Village (Minecraft) # Nether (Minecraft) # Skullker Towers (Drilll Dozer) # Mimin Island (Captain Rainbow) # Nagakushi village (Shin Onigashima) # Continent of Fódlan (Fire Emblem: Three Houses) Privileges for consumers While playing the game In the Fantendo Switch timeline, All the Fighter characters, Assist trophy characters,Items, Stages, and Trophies+Spirits are ALL Starters, which means you can start your game as ANY fighter you desire, and you can also fight against ANY spirit you want without having to unlock them, as well as looking at ALL the trophies immediately. In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, there are lots and LOTS of minigames than just fights. Game modes: Smash mode Your usual Smash Fights, play this mode to get started! Information: In this mode, you play the core game: fighting. This mode is usually the best mode for beginners to start their Super Smash Bros. experience. This is where the first step of your Smash journey begins, where you start with any fighter of your choice (Since in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Smash Ultimate, everyone from the base roster is already unlocked, so you can play as your favourite character IMMEDIATELY, and have them as your main) and then start your VERY FIRST brawl. Classic mode Play as Any fighter in their Classic Routes and EARN their Fighter Trophies+Spirits! Information In Classic Mode, when you play as any fighter, you fight the character's predetermined opponents and routes with their own unique rulesets, such as Ryu or Ken using Stamina mode in Omega stages. By beating Classic mode, you will earn a Fighter Trophy and its Spirit variant (Fighter Spirit). Fighter Trophies and Fighter Spirits are the only collectibles that are REQUIRED to unlock. Adventure Mode: World of Smash Discover, Explore, and Travel through the World of Smash! Information In this mode, the player goes on Platformer and Puzzle based stages like Melee's Adventure Mode and the Subspace Emissary, and they will fight enemy characters and BOT opponent fighter along the way. And as the name implies, you get to explore the worlds in the World of Smash, and get to know even more obscure Nintendo titles that are underrepresented in the Smash series. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, the story about spirits is totally different, as the Spirits exist because the trophies these characters are based on, have strange aura surrounding them, and that these characters could escape the trophies, rendering the trophies colourless, and these spirits can project puppet fighters on their own, and the reason Spirits exist, is because the main antagonist, the reflection of YOU, a Shadow Fighter, is seeking a Fight, and these spirits gained the ability to escape the trophies from the Shadow Fighter. The Spirit challenges are not here just for show, these Spirits will fight against you to test if you are worthy enough to fight against the Shadow Fighter. Once the Shadow Fighter is defeated, The World of Smash is back to normal, and the spirits return to the trophies, and as a replacement of the spiral at the Ending Credits, a show of Fireworks is seen and the Fighters are celebrating on-screen. The rest of the story is up to you, to create. Spirit Fight mode Fight against a spirit! Equip one if you need extra power! Information Basically Spirit Battles, but they are not just fights in the Fantendo Switch timeline. Some are normal matches, while the others are about mini games. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, All spirits are starter spirits, so you can equip any spirits you want, except Fighter Spirits and Boss Spirits. Boss Fight mode Battle against a Giant Boss character! Information Story Creator Create your Adventure Mode Screenshots, Edit to whatever your heart desires, and Share your Stories Online! Information Minigames Mario Kart mode Race with Karts to the finish! Up to 12 players! Finish 3rd or higher to win! Tennis mode Play a Game of up to 6 vs. 6 Tennis! Up to 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 players! Score the most Points to win! Meteor mode Crush down Mini Meteors! Up to 12 players! Home Run Contest Bat the Sandbag and See how far it goes! Target Smash Knock some targets down! Up to 12 players! Platform Mode Jump to as Many platforms as you can! Up to 12 players! Flower Mode Bat Each other with Lip’s Flower Wand! Up to 12 players! Soccerball mode Play a Game of 4 vs. 4 Soccer! Up to 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 Players! Bomb Mode Blast each other with High Grade Explosives! Up to 12 players! Get the Most Blasts to win! Assist Trophy Attack Fight an Army of Assist Trophies! How many can you KO? Up to 12 players! Partner Fighters can assist you! Rhythm Mode Dance off and Beat the Groove! Up to 12 players! Splatoon Mode Splatter each other with Paint/Ink! Splattershots are Permanently Equipped! Solo and Team! Up to 12 players! The team with the Most Splat dealt wins! Others Stage Builder Build your own Stage with your creative imagination! Gallery Look at the other stuffs in the game, Trophies, Spirits, items, the artworks, You name it! Wardrobe Customize your Miis, Villagers, Inklings, and Octolings any way you want! Online mode Quick Play Elite Smash Tournament Spectator Online Minigames Trophies + Spirits Trophies Trophies are 3D Models of collectibles in the Super Smash bros. series. They represent characters and props from Nintendo and other game companies, and they serve no role than just describing to you who and/or what these are. Some trophies are well known characters, and some are obscure ones. In the common timeline of Smash Ultimate, the Trophies are absent because exclusively for that game, the setting is different, and is set in the "World of Imagination" but in this timeline, Trophies make their return, and if a trophy emits an aura, That trophy HAS A SPIRIT. Spirits Spirits are like stickers, but instead of NPCs losing their physical forms due to a massive chaotic assault, these characters have some kind of Dark magic lurking in the trophies, which causes the spirits to be extracted from the trophies, and puppet fighters are made due to the black magic. In short, this timeline's Smash Ultimate's setting both in the World of Smash (The universe where Super Smash Bros. takes place) and in the game's REAL WORLD, are combined. As stated, if a trophy emits an aura, that trophy has a spirit inside. For example: Lip's trophy has a Red Aura, and that Red Aura culminates Lip's Fighter Spirit. So, each trophy has a different aura colour. * If a Trophy has a Red Aura, that trophy is a Fighter, and the spirit that is culminated is a Fighter Spirit. Fighter Spirits are purely aesthetic and cannot be used. * If a Trophy has a Blue Aura, that trophy has a Primary Spirit. Primary spirits can have up to 3 support spirits. Primary spirits grant you boosted power primarily and permanently in one fight. * If a Trophy has a Gold Aura, that trophy has a Support Spirit which grants you additional power such as an item or boosted attack stat. Support Spirits are the lowest class of usable spirits. * If a Trophy has a Green Aura, that trophy is a Partner Fighter, and the spirit inside that trophy is a Partner Spirit. Partner Spirits are the highest class of usable spirits, as they allow one fighter to have multiple primary spirits. * But if a Trophy has 3 Auras which are: a Purple Aura, an Orange Aura, and a Black Aura; that trophy is a Boss character. Boss spirits are also purely aesthetic, and they cannot be used unlike Partner Spirits or Primary Spirits or Support Spirits. Because everything about Primary Spirits and Support Spirits remain the same in regards of status, only the rules during fights against them are different, the next paragraph(s) will explain how the Partner Spirit works. * Partner Spirits are spirits based on Partner Fighters who are essentially a much more brutal and deadlier version of Assist Trophies. Partner Spirits can grant you the ability to have multiple primary spirits, and equipping a Partner Spirit immediately has you be partnered with a Partner Fighter that the Partner Spirit is based on, and to add the strength: One fighter can actually EQUIP TWO PARTNER SPIRITS. For example: ** You are playing as Amitie *** You equip 2 partner Spirits: Raffina and Lidelle, and as such, Raffina and Lidelle are automatically set as your Partner Fighters. **** Raffina is equipped with 3 Primary Spirits: Sakura Kasugano, Undyne, and Klug ***** Sakura Kasugano is equipped with 3 Support Spirits: Fire Flower, Yuri Kozukata, and Inkling Squid ***** Undyne is equipped with 3 Support Spirits: Mona, Young Cricket, and Princess Shokora ***** Klug is equipped with 3 Support Spirits: TaruTaru, Lemres, and Feli **** Lidelle is equipped with 3 Primary Spirits: Selene, Geno, and Akira Yuki ***** Selene is equipped with 3 Support Spirits: Elias, Neris, and Ruby ***** Geno is equipped with 3 Support Spirits: Victini, Shine Sprite, and Phantom Thieves of Hearts ***** Akira Yuki is equipped with 3 Support Spirits: Elite Beat Agents, Ouendan Cheerleaders, and The Able Sisters. * Without equipping a Partner Spirit, you can only equip one Primary Spirit. One partner Spirit can equip a minimum of only 2 Primary Spirits and a Maximum of 3 Primary Spirits. It is possible for one fighter to have 26 Spirits equipped, cool right? Trivia Overall differences # Both Smash Ultimate games on the Common Timeline and the Fantendo Switch timeline are the same for half of the entirety, but the game on the Fantendo Switch timeline is the one that is FAR more superior due to the Fantendo Switch Timeline of the Nintendo Switch's Technical spec. # The Superiority of the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Smash Ultimate is evident by the presence of more characters, the ability to play a battle with 12 players, a far better adventure mode, a lot of mini games, the fact that trophies and spirits co-exist, and more echo fighters. # In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, the Adventure Mode is completely different, as the Adventure Mode has NO story at all, and it is up to the consumers to create their own Smash Stories and share them online, by creating their own Smash cutscenes via Built-In-Game editor. # In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is getting a LOT of Female characters, starting with Lip, Windy, Sherbet, Thiana, Flare, Furil, Arle Nadja, Amitie, Ringo Andou, Neptune, Asuka, Shantae, Load Ran, Time Buttermitt, Reimu Hakurei, Patako Amatsuka, Ekoro, Risu, Rosie, Margie, Adeleine & Ribbon, Jill Dozer, Elma, Pyra and Mythra (Paired with Rex), Hikari (Paired with Donbe), Female Byleth, Hat Kid, Haruka Amami, Aira Harune, and Rizumu Amamiya. One specific term born with this condition is the Kawaii Gaming Girls term. # In the Fantendo Switch timeline, More than 10 companies band together in developing the game, those companies being: Nintendo EAD, Intelligent Systems, Monolith Soft, NDcube, Sora.ltd, Bandai Namco, HAL Laboratory, SEGA, Atlus, Platinum Games, SNK, Konami, Capcom, Square Enix, Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Marvelous Entertainment, ZUN, Inti Creates, WayForward Technologies, Ubisoft, Activision, Toby Fox, and Microsoft, and Dedicated Fans as volunteers. ''This causes the development of the game to be FAR better, and due to this, Trophies were fully present, Minigames, and a Massive Adventure Mode where Platformer stages and Puzzle segments are present. This led to false impressions that Masahiro Sakurai has some kind of Technology where he clones himself when it's Purely Teamwork with ALL developers. #* The First and Second party developers (''Nintendo EAD, Intelligent Systems, Monolith Soft, NDcube, Sora.ltd, and HAL Laboratory) focus on developing the Characters from Nintendo and the core system. #* The Third Party developers (Such as Rival Companies: SEGA, Atlus, Platinum Games, SNK, and Microsoft and Full-Fledged Third Party companies such as: '' Konami, Capcom, Square Enix, Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Marvelous Entertainment, ZUN, Inti Creates, WayForward Technologies, Ubisoft, Activision, and Toby Fox) focus on developing the Third Party characters. #* The Volunteers focus on creating the Adventure Mode and the Trophies of All the Characters and Items.' ''' # The Fighter's Pass has 15 playable DLC fighters, some of which have Echo Fighters. Far Better Representations # In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, Panel de Pon is immediately represented with 5 Fighters, 1 Echo, 2 Assist Trophies, and 2 Stages. This makes a Logical sense, because Panel de Pon has a Significant following prior to its Major Debut in the Smash series. The series is not that overrated, but is fairly successful in America while in Japan, it has a HUGE Following. # Puyo Puyo is also immediately represented, and is the First Video Game Franchise to officially be GROUNDBREAKING as the First Franchise where its fighter, Arle Nadja, gets Two Echo Fighters, and the First SEGA character to have an Echo Fighter. This spawned the term: Kawaii Gaming Girls. # Twinkle Star Sprites, an under-popular series of Cute'em Up games by SNK is saved from Obscurity with the main FIghter: Load Ran, and her echo fighter: Time Buttermitt, debuting in the Super Smash Bros. series along with Terry Bogard from the Fatal Fury series. # In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, Smash Ultimate gets 5 majorly represented franchises from foreign places: four from the United States and one from the European Union: Banjo-Kazooie Crash Bandicoot, Shantae, Undertale, and Rayman. In this timeline, these five are the only Foreign franchises to have fighters. Aftermaths that lead to other games being made after the events of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's launch # Microsoft Brawl Championship was made and launched in 2020 with mostly Western Oriented Characters that are DECONFIRMED from coming to Super Smash Bros. # Panel de Puyo Puyo/Puyo Puyo Panel de Pon was announced at Fantendo Switch E3 2019, and launched on October 26th 2019 (One day after the First Puyo Puyo game's 28th Anniversary and before Panel de Pon's 24th Anniversary. # Puyo Puyo and Twinkle Star Sprites confirmed as Super Mario Kart Ultimate DLC content. Arle, Amitie, Ringo, Load Ran, and Time Buttermitt are racers, they have Japanese Sports car lookalike karts, and two dedicated SEGA and SNK Franchise race tracks, one bing Primp Town and the other being Twinkle Star Land. # Super Smash Bros. Final Climax (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) is the Last Smash Game and a new successor is born. # Super Nintendo World (Video Game) is the Successor of Super Smash Bros. but All Third Party characters are cut and the game is a 3D Open World Full Service game. Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Crossover Element Category:Nintendo games Category:Game Franchises with Toxic Communities Category:Party Games